


《捡个龙人当儿子》40章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 叶生凉/龙以傲
Kudos: 5





	《捡个龙人当儿子》40章部分

叶生凉将龙以傲带到床上，亲吻着他的脖子，唇舌并用。

他抚摸着龙以傲胯下的硬物，挑了挑眉毛，说道：“自己把裤子脱了，就给你舔。”

龙以傲急切地在叶生凉身上磨蹭着，吻着叶生凉的脸颊，咬着他的耳朵。再去寻觅他的唇舌，将舌头伸到叶生凉嘴里，勾着叶生凉的舌头吸食，吞咽着对方嘴里的津液。

他低喘着说道：“你，帮我脱...”

叶生凉含着龙以傲的舌头，含糊不清说道：“不自己脱的话，就不做了。”

龙以傲把叶生凉抱到自己腿上，让两个属于男性的最私密的地方隔着裤子摩擦着，冲撞着。

他道：“要做的，你帮我，我难受....”

“那快把裤子脱了。”叶生凉自己也难受，欲望快速地累积着，要爆发了。

可是他得忍，得表现得云淡风轻，因为他是龙以傲的爹，是龙以傲的主人。他要占据绝对的主导地位。

无奈之下，龙以傲吮舔着叶生凉的唇，将自己的裤子脱下来，直接罩在叶生凉头上。

叶生凉拿下裤子，哼笑着拍拍龙以傲的脸， “有出息了啊，敢这么对我。信不信等一下我把你咬断了。”

龙以傲索性又把自己衣服全脱了，完完整整地暴露在叶生凉面前。

叶生凉摸着龙以傲精壮的身子，感叹着，小兔崽子身材真好。小时候就那么一丁点儿，现在都长这么大了。

他毫不吝啬的赞叹， “身材不错。”

龙以傲把手伸进到叶生凉的裤子里，握住那半勃起的硬物，说道：“你不是一直都帮我洗澡吗，怎么现在才夸？”

叶生凉被龙以傲摸得闷哼一声，挺着腰往龙以傲手里送，说道：“以前都是把你当小孩子，没注意看。”

龙以傲加快了手中套弄的速度，说道：“那你现在好好看看。”

叶生凉眯着眼，被龙以傲摸得舒服，他颐指气使：“再快点儿...就是这样，嗯.......”

龙以傲脱掉了叶生凉的裤子，趴下去含住叶生凉的东西。

他还不是很会，吸得粗鲁，不过很爽，属于男人之间的粗暴快感。

叶生凉抚摸着龙以傲的胸膛，揉捏着他的乳尖，一只手按着龙以傲的头，将他的头使劲往自己胯下按。

龙以傲一开始不太懂，但是他发现含得越深，叶生凉的反应越大。

他忍着难受，把叶生凉一吞到底。他想要叶生凉舒服，想要叶生凉爽。就算是自己难受也没关系。

叶生凉捏着龙以傲的下巴，将自己还硬着的性器抽了出来，说道：“来，教你个姿势。”

龙以傲抬头亲吻叶生凉，舌头用力伸进叶生凉的嘴里。

叶生凉能够在龙以傲嘴里品尝到那股属于男人的味道。

他把龙以傲推倒在床上，换了个姿势，变成两人头冲脚，脚冲头，颠倒着面对对方的性器。

叶生凉一口含住了龙以傲，舌头顺着性器往下舔。他也没有做过这些事情，但是他活了这么多年，定是知道该怎么让男人舒服。

在叶生凉的舔弄之下，身体上和心理上的双重快感，让龙以傲供起腰，哼叫出来。

叶生凉往他屁股上拍了一掌， “别光知道享受不干活。”

龙以傲重重地咽着口水，伸出舌头舔叶生凉的性器，吮吸着顶部，快速吞吐着。

叶生凉发现龙以傲越来越会吸，他舒服得眯着眼哼叫，说道：“操！兔崽子，你怎么这么会？”

得到夸奖，龙以傲做得更卖力，连续给叶生凉做深喉，用力舔着叶生凉的性器。

他扭头说道：“阿爹，是不是很舒服？”

叶生凉被这一声“阿爹”弄得浑身不自在。

龙以傲这话完全是不由自主的，他喊了叶生凉十八年爹，这是习惯。

叶生凉在龙以傲硬热的性器上一拧， “别叫爹了，再叫老子就硬不起来了。”

龙以傲笑着，翻身上来压住叶生凉，把叶生凉身上最后一件衣服扯下，丢在床下。

他重重地亲吻叶生凉，吸得叶生凉舌根发麻，口水泛滥。

嘴唇的软肉相接着摩擦，带来一种细水长流的快感。

龙以傲将自己和叶生凉的性器贴合在一起摩擦着，他使坏地问道：“阿爹，操你好不好？”

“再乱七八糟的叫，老子弄死你！”

龙以傲不以为意，抬起叶生凉的一条腿，吻在膝盖内侧，用接着往下舔。他甚至去亲吻着叶生凉的脚背、脚心。

一种痴迷的，完全臣服的姿势，去讨好叶生凉。

叶生凉喘着气，手淫着套弄自己的性器，玩味着看龙以傲亲他的脚，笑道：“你是不是变态？”

“我就是变态。”龙以傲舔着嘴唇说道，在叶生凉的脚踝上咬了一口，又上来亲叶生凉。

叶生凉别开脸，不让他亲， “啃了脚丫子又来亲我，恶心死了。”

龙以傲双手捧住他的脸颊，狠狠亲了几口，舌头有力地扫荡着叶生凉的口腔。

他道：“你就喜欢这么恶心的，不是吗？”

“真是个儿子。”叶生凉回道。

龙以傲用力地压着叶生凉，胸膛贴着胸膛摩擦，说道：“我不是你儿子，是你丈夫。”

“都喊我十几年的爹了，还不是我儿子？”

“就不是。”

龙以傲忍不住了，前戏做了这么久，下身越来越硬，他舔着叶生凉的胸膛，留下一道道水渍。

他摸着叶生凉的屁股，用力捏着，问道：“要怎么进去？”

“先，先扩张。如果有润滑的东西会好一些。”叶生凉也有些紧张。

老男人屁股第一次挨操，能不紧张吗！

“我不会，你教我。”龙以傲故意说道。

“先用手指，等可以放进去三根了，就可以进去了。”叶生凉喘着气说道。

“哦。”

龙以傲趴在叶生凉两腿间，学着他看过的那些春宫图，一边吞吐着他的性器，一边扩张。

他用力地吞吐着叶生凉的性器，不间断地舔弄着。

叶生凉有些受不了了，紧紧抓着龙以傲的头发，快感逼得他字不成句， “别...别这么吸，要射了....”

龙以傲吞吐得更快，直到叶生凉颤抖着射在他嘴里。

他将口中的精液吐了出来，涂抹在叶生凉的后穴，继续骚挖着抠弄， “用这个润滑行吗？”

“操！”叶生凉这张厚脸皮终于感到羞耻了，因为龙以傲在舔着他的后穴，舌头往里钻。

手指和舌头并用，等进去了三根手指之后，龙以傲拿过一个枕头，垫在叶生凉的腰下。

火热粗长的性器抵在叶生凉的穴口处，他通知着，“我进去了啊。”

“随便你。”

龙以傲一寸一寸地抵进去，进去得有些艰难，叶生凉太紧了。

叶生凉也不好受，他觉得龙以傲太大了，虽然龙以傲很慢，他还是有些疼。

他骂道：“操！长这么大玩意儿干什么啊，疼啊！”

“还不是你养出来的。”

叶生凉刚想回骂，结果龙以傲一挺身，全根进入，让叶生凉一下子说不出话来。

龙以傲弯下身，下身保持不动，他紧紧抱着叶生凉， “阿爹......叶生凉，我爱你。”

叶生凉咬着嘴唇，努力放松自己，他推着龙以傲紧实的腹肌，说道：“等等，不要动！”

“忍不了.....”

叶生凉里头的紧致和温暖几乎要让龙以傲发疯，他从来没想过和叶生凉做爱能够如此让他疯狂，他甚至想着死在叶生凉身上算了。

他开始抽送起来，顺应着本能，把所有的情欲都发泄在叶生凉身上。

叶生凉被龙以傲顶弄得满头大汗。

他们之前在海水中泡了那么久，身上到现在都还有海水的味道，现在大汗淋漓的状态下，这种味道更是加重。

叶生凉脑子晕晕乎乎的，喊道：“你他妈要操死老子啊！慢一点儿！”

龙以傲沉迷在叶生凉的身体里，这又是第一次，他根本停不下来，用力地抽送着。

他低头亲吻叶生凉，缓解叶生凉的焦虑。

叶生凉扭着腰，想要躲避这种异物的不适感，扭着扭着就渐渐得趣，那种不适感和微痛感慢慢散去，却而代之的是一种从未有过的快感。

这种快感与抚弄性器的感觉不太相同，但是更激烈。

他咬着龙以傲的唇，说道：“就是这样，往上顶，这样舒服。”

龙以傲笑了起来，下身又快又狠地进入进出。

他舔着叶生凉的脸，不是亲吻，而是舔，带着一种原始动物的舔弄。

以前龙以傲这么舔他，叶生凉也没多大的感觉，就是觉得龙以傲变态。

可是现在，他觉得太舒服了，他喜欢龙以傲的这种色情原始的舔法，还喜欢他这样操弄自己。

他紧紧抓着龙以傲的手臂，耳边全是龙以傲粗重的呼吸声，和肉体的拍打声。

龙以傲的舌头舔到了叶生凉的耳朵，他问：“叶生凉，我好舒服，好爱你。”

叶生凉喘着气， “再，再快一点儿。”

做了很久，叶生凉直接被龙以傲给操射了。射了两次，浓稠的精液射在龙以傲的腹肌上。

最后他实在没有力气了，躺着喘气，身子像从水里捞出来一样，全身燥热，任由龙以傲在他身上操弄。

“叶生凉，我想射在你里面，好不好？”

龙以傲低沉的嗓音此刻听起来，十分性感。

叶生凉睁眼，大拇指摩挲着龙以傲的唇，说道：“好。”

龙以傲狠狠抽送了十几下，射在了里面。

射了出来，他一下子瘫在叶生凉身上，抱着叶生凉的脖子，舌头一下一下地舔叶生凉肩膀。

又过了一会儿，龙以傲去拿了水回来，把自己和叶生凉都清理了一遍。

末了，他趴在床上，几乎是将叶生凉全身舔吻了一遍，才罢休。

他抱着叶生凉，将脸埋在叶生凉的肩上， “我们以后一直在一起，一直做爱好不好？”

叶生凉累得不行，也没听见龙以傲说什么。

龙以傲用力地咬着叶生凉的肩膀， “快点答应我！”

“什么？”

龙以傲看着叶生凉，炽热的目光要把叶生凉给烧起来了，他道：“答应我，永远都只爱我一个人，好不好？求求你了。”

叶生凉含糊不清地回话：“嗯。”


End file.
